


In the Way He Loves

by raidelle



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Multi, OT4, Polyship Roadtrip if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raidelle/pseuds/raidelle
Summary: Considering Gladio’s height and breadth, it would be easy to think of words that would describe the man: big, brash, loud, perhaps even overpowering.And most of the time, Gladio is certainly the embodiment of all those things. But he is also capable of softness. Of gentleness.





	In the Way He Loves

Considering Gladio’s height and breadth, it would be easy to think of words that would describe the man: big, brash, loud, perhaps even overpowering.

And most of the time, Gladio is certainly the embodiment of all those things. For one, a six-foot-six frame packed with 200-plus pounds of muscle is not something you would consider ‘small’ under most circumstances. For another, well… Gladio is a handsome man who knows and revels in the fact; couple this with his storied family name, and you have a formula for the right balance between charm and confidence that had been at play since childhood.

His booming baritone of a voice carries effortlessly, used to barking orders during Crownsguard training sessions. When they left for Altissia on that journey of fate, that voice became an anchor in the battlefield as it called out directives that helped lead them to victory. To safety.

And then he’d sling an arm around a shoulder or grab a head into a playful lock, ruffling carefully coiffed hair with his knuckles in a gesture of congratulations and fondness.

But for all the outwardly expressions of his physique and personality, Gladio is also capable of softness. Of gentleness. Of a stillness that evokes peace.

It is in the way he tucks in to his favorite Cup Noodles, with a deep inhale and a toothy grin. The way he talks about Iris and their father, all gentle smiles and fond recollections. The way he sits in contemplative silence by the campfire, running a cloth damp with sword oil up and down the blade he’d won from Gilgamesh to keep it sharp and honor the man who’d originally wielded it.

It is in the way he offers every little bit of himself to others. In the way he knows when and how much to give.

It is in the way he lends an ear, listening intently to the ramblings of an overthinking mind that is overshadowed by a sunny personality. With no other purpose but to simply, truly listen, warm honey eyes glimmering in sympathy and empathy.

It is in the way he slips a warm hand to hold perpetually cold ones, despite their busy work every single day. On a quick, purposeful trip to a marketplace in an unfamiliar town or a scenic drive toward a haven as someone else takes the wheel and a few moments can be stolen to rest.

It is in the way he offers his shoulders, his arms, his lap as a respite for when the rigors of magic take their toll on a young body. When late nights turn into long mornings, filled with hope and dread in equal measure.

In the way he inclines his head, fist on his chest, as he vows in silence to walk tall, walk tall as he was bidden even as his heart was breaking.

It is in the way he smiles as the first light of the new dawn breaks, weeping in agony for his lost King and crying for joy as he holds tight onto two beloveds, kissing their hair and eyes and lips in turn.

Gladiolus Amicitia is big and brash and loud, perhaps even overpowering.

But there is a softness to him, too. A gentleness. A stillness that evokes peace. And a love that endures.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, I am a big fan of writing fluff. I hope you aren't tired of it yet. ^_^
> 
> [Say hello to me on Tumblr](https://raidelle.tumblr.com/) and talk to me about anything and everything. :)


End file.
